35-jähriges Maturajubiläum
thumb|left|KlassenlogoAm Abend des 23.11.2013 feierten 16 Schulkollegen diesen würdigen Anlass im Gasthaus Riese Haymon zusammen mit unseren hochgeschätzten LehrerInnen - Klassenvorstand Herbert Watschinger, unserer Englischlehrerin Berthild Majorkovits und unserer Geschichte-/Staatsbürgerkundelehrerin Erika Dietinger. Die Gesprächsdichte betrug mind. "12 Dialoge je (Bier*Augenpaar), á la pro Woche" -Zitat Kuznik. Werner nahm einen originalen, grauen Bierkrug der Delevo-Ära mit, der feierlich die Runde ging. Gerhard Kössler "elektrisierte" unser Gedächntnis emotional mit den runden Abzeichen, seiner aufgespannten Tuschezeichnung der Gleichstrommaschine aus EMG und seiner detailreichen Tischbespannung aus der fünften Klasse. Fotos dieses feierlichen Abends Teil I Teil II Organisation: Stefan Schubert Bilder aus der Schulzeit Sujets sind Wandertage, Skilager, Wienwoche und gemeinsame Urlaubsreisen. Quellen: Fotos stammen von Dietmar Nocker, Werner Spielmann und von Norbert Zangerl zusammengefasst mit externen Links auf Nikon Image Space. Tag der offenen Tür an der HTL Anichstrasse am 22. Nov 2013 Einen Tag vor der Jubiläumsfeier zufällig den Tipp von Klassenvorstand Watschinger realisiert, streiften Gerhard Kössler, Werner Ruland, Stefan Schubert und Richard Plazzotta durch das Schulgebäude, mit obligatem Einkehrschwung beim Direktor hinter seiner dick gepolsterten Cheftür. Zum Ausklang gab es ein überraschendes Treffen mit FL Schneider (in der Fotostrecke aufgenommen) , der uns mit Stoppuhr die Grundlagen von REFA beibrachte. Fotostrecke durch das Schulgebäude bis zum Delevo Maria-Theresien-Strasse Werkstücke von der 1. bis zur 4. Klasse U-Schiene.jpg| U-Schiene HE 1 Bugsäge.jpg|PUK-("Bug-")säge HE 2a Schraubstock.jpg|Schraubstock HE 2a Trafo.jpg|Ladetrafo mit Gleichrichter ohne Glättung FOL Hauser HE3a Schulstart September 1973 thumb|left|HE1(a+b) (noch) ungeteilt von links/oben nach rechts/unten Gerhard Kössler fehlt leider auf diesem Bild HE 2a Zu Beginn der 2. Klasse(1974) entstand durch den Wechsel von Werner Ruland aus der Fachschule einerseits und zugleich ein paar "Aboverlängerern" der zweiten Schulstufe (damals wenig liebevoll Repetenten genannt) andererseits ein stattlicher Überhang von 38 Schülern. Ab 36 Schülern mußte geteilt werden und so entstanden durch eine salomonische Aufteilung in Fahr- und Heimschüler zwei Parallelklassen- "...was eine sehr gute Entscheidung war" (Zitat Gebi & Werner Ruland). Technologiesprünge * HE 1 Lineal/Meterstab > thumb|center|Schieblehre St. NoniusSchieblehre * HE 3a: Aristo-Rechenschieber-> TI SR-51A Taschenrechner umsagenhafte 2400 öS in einer Sammelbestellung thumb|left|TI SR-51A Fachliche Glanzlichter * HE 1 Pinzer: Frage 1-25 , Carmina Burana auf Schallplatte * HE 2a: Watzlawek: Drei Tafeln in 5 min befüllt, davor 3 Schüler an 3 Tafeln mit Vorlaufzeit geprüft, derweilen die restlichen Schüler mit Doppel-/Plus/Minus beschäftigt! * Majorkovits: Popmusik John Lennon – Imagine präsentiert von Assistent; Geoffrey Chaucer: Canterbury Tales, * Watschinger EAü: System der symmetrischen Komponenten * HE 5a: Bildungsberater Schlesinger berät. * Hess: Großformatige Literaturzeitschrift Suhrkamp: Hermann Hesse - Siddharta * Francois Villon auf Schallplatte - Interpret Klaus Kinski Sternstunden off topic * Oberhauser referiert bekenntnishaft sein christliches Weltbild gegen das materiliastische Buch Jacques Monod "Zufall und Notwendigkeit" * Biedermann: Aufklärungskoffer und Behaviorismus bis Konrad Lorenz .... Sitzverteilung HE 5a Erinnerungs-"Sudoku" durch Lokalaugenschein memoriert. Details- Gängige Rufnamen bei MouseOverText sichtbar ! Die mündliche Matura war am 19./20.6.1978 und die schriftlich vorher eine Woche Anfang Juni. Nach der HTL Nach der HTL-Matura anschließend holten sich Nocker, Schubert, Mader-Ofer, Obholzer und Spielmann als "Wirtschaftsflügel mit dem einjährigen Abiturientenlehrgang zusätzlich die HAK-Matura. Johann Berger begann ein Medizin- und Richard Plazzotta in Wien ein Technikstudium. Die Mehrzahl begann den Präsenzdienst und den unmittelbaren Eintritt ins Berufsleben. Stundentafel mit Fächer und Lehrer(Innen) Erläuterung: Langformen zur Abkürzung KV, F(O)L, FV bei MouseOverText sichtbar. Stundenzahl hinter den Lehrernamen hoch nachgestellt Schularzt: Medizinalrat Dr. Rossi Schulbliothek: Egon Pinzer Schulwart: Pausenfutter - Wurst-/Käsesemmeln, Mannerschnitten, Limonaden,Kakao 'Überraschung für 2 Generationen -'''Vater Otto Kössler und sein Sohn Gerhard hatten denselben Meßtechniklehrer, nämlich Hugo Watzlawek, einmal als Junglehrer unmittelbar nach Kriegsende und zuletzt unsere Klasse knapp vor seiner Pensionierung. Außerschulische Anekdoten Der Freitag mit 10 Schulstunden war in der HE4 bis 5a ungewöhnlich lang. Prof. Oberhauser leitete zur Aufmunterung des müden "Schülermaterials" mit gymnastischen Übungen, etwa mit der einbeinigen Kniebeuge die letzte Unterrichtsstunde von 17 Uhr 40 bis 18 Uhr 30 ein. Danach war der übergroße Durst nur noch mehr im Café gegenüber mit ein paar Bierchen zu löschen. Die Gruppe zog dann manchmal ins Delevo weiter, um den Bierkrug kreisen zu lassen. Bei den Kellnern war die lautstarke Tischwende mit dem Ruf "Högosta" und "Totoho" besonders gefürchtet. Werner Klier war oft der lebhafte Mittelpunkt auf der Suche nach dem intensiven Lebensgefühl, klimperte im Keller des Adolf-Pichler-Platzes mal auch "House of the Rising Sun" auf seiner Gitarre und bot in seiner Mansarde den Schlafplatz für eine schnarchende Meute. ''In Stichworten angedeutet - noch Baustelle :-) Schwimmunterricht - Gabor Illes versucht zur Räson zu rufen - "Wer hat da gepfeift"? Das piratengleiche Entern eines Transportwagens des Wienerwald-Lokals führte beim Entdecktwerden zur Flucht auf die Bäume im Adolf-Pichler-Park und zog eine Anzeige nach sich, die erfreulicherweise durch die widersprüchlichen Aussagen des Lokalpächters im Sand verlief. Wienwoche - "messerscharfe" Konfrontation in einem Lokal in der Wattgasse "Host Du Pscht gsogt zu mein Freind?" ; Harngelbe Wand vor dem Hotelzimmer: Prof. Sliwa sucht Besitzer des Blaseninhaltes, aber wer war nie dabei ? Werner R. !? Josefstadttheater Oscar Wilde "Bunbury" Gas-Erich vulgo "Gasinger" bekam seinen Spitznamen durch die sportlich rasche Flucht mit Alfa Romeo & Ski am Dach Richtung Schneehang ? Norbert Zangerl führte stimmungsvolle Dias vor und wurde mit HP TI 30 ein rascher Liebhaber der umkehrten polnischen Notation(UNP) wie schon Prof. Kuznik. Steilvorlage- Rätselhaft, weil unvorstellbar: Werner Spielmann,5 Jahre mit NULL(!!) Fehlstunden Materialien: Gerhard Kössler Zusammenstellung: Richard Plazzotta ; Für den Inhalt vrantwortlich: Das Leben